


Women

by Xaori



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad title; worse summary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It was about time I wrote a Cleon-PWP, Leon asking for nudes, Yes I said PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaori/pseuds/Xaori
Summary: Helena gets drunk, Claire gets mad and Ada gets... Who was Ada again?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Women

Inviting Claire that night had been a mistake. Leon had known about Helena's plans to celebrate her absolution and freedom to the fullest in that stinky pub full of bikers and shady people with a questionably forgotten past, and he had asked Claire to join them as it was the kind of place she usually enjoyed, too. How could he have known that tough Helena Harper, the girl who'd assisted in the murder of the President of the United States, who had watched her sister mutate and die and who had stood next to him over the burning districts of Lanshiang, China, wasn't able to keep her fucking mouth shut after just two glasses of beer?

Leon rubbed his chin in thought as he followed the redhead up the stairs. Her taking the lead to his apartment wasn't the way they usually worked, and the loud echo of her heels was the only sound she had made since they'd left the bar together. He had wanted Claire to hear Helena's version of the facts, of his apparent implication in the viral outbreak in Tall Oaks and his faked death. Not that he suspected she didn't believe him, or that she didn't understand the urgency of his acts. Claire was a survivor of Raccoon City, after all, and she knew very well how it was to make unwanted decisions when the circumstances asked for it. However, something about her had changed since he'd come back from China, and the natural smile she'd always worn on her lips even in stress situations had been replaced by a nervous frown.

Now it wasn't even a frown anymore. She had deadpanned the moment she'd stepped into the bar and had heard Helena speak of Ada.

_So, how's your girlfriend? What was her name again? Oh, right. Ada!_

Yes, that's what she'd said, unaware that his actual girlfriend had just entered the bar and had caught every single one of her burning words. Claire must have been really upset, as she had even refused the glass of Scotch he'd offered her. If Helena's speech had ended there, he could have shrugged it off as a dumb anecdote of a misunderstanding—after all, he had never said that he had any feelings for Ada—but the former Secret Service agent had kept drinking and speaking about how he had mindlessly run after the Asian beauty or after someone who looked like her, how he had been staring at her ass all the time, and about how pitifully he had sighed at Helena's question if he was in love with the spy. Hunnigan had eventually suggested she took the girl home and had saved his ass once more; and Helena's, as he thought, because his feelings for Ada weren't the only stupid thing she'd been speaking of that night.

_I know you want me to sleep with you tonight, but you will have to line up. Hunnigan has seen me first._

Claire opened the door and walked into Leon's apartment, leaving it open for him to follow her inside. He did, without a word. He nudged the door closed and waited for her to speak.

"Claire," he said when the silence became too loud. "Please say something."

Claire, who had just tossed her jacket over the backrest of the big armchair in his living room, turned to face him and grunted.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to say anything, Leon," she said, fuming, and rested her hands on her hips. How beautiful she looked when she was angry, he thought and smirked at the picture of her.

"Fine," he replied impatiently and let his jacket slide off his arms, leaving the garment carelessly on the table. "I saw Ada in China. The real one, I think."

Claire's left eyebrow jumped at his words.

"Yeah, I heard about that."

He sighed, cocking his head to the right and smiling warmly.

"But Helena got it all wrong," he whispered, spreading his arms a bit to invite her into his embrace. "I didn't look at her like that."

The redhead pouted slightly, showing how obviously she disbelieved his words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and thrummed her fingers onto her elbow.

"You won't expect me to believe that. If even that girl saw it, your feelings for her must be kind of evident. Also, why didn't you tell me about it?"

Leon ran his tongue over his teeth, searching for the right words to calm Claire's temper. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Too often had he needed to handle the fiery Redfield spirit already; like the time Chris had submitted him to a hardcore interrogation session after he had decided that fourteen years of sexless friendship with Claire had been enough and that they'd work so much better as a couple. He had been right. The months they had spent together had made him happier than he could have ever imagined, and Claire, too, seemed to have grown fond of their new condition.

"I didn't think it was important," he said, with a serious demeanor. "I also met Sherry and her new boyfriend and I didn't tell you."

The redhead's eyes widened in astonishment when she heard the news.

"What?"

Leon, however, was quickly changing the subject again.

"Claire, I'm with _you_. Ada is part of my past. We've been both involved in these attacks, but that's all. Yes, we saw each other. Yes, we talked. Yes, she helped me and I helped her. No, I didn't touch her. No, I didn't kiss her and no, I don't have feelings for her." He smiled. "I don't know what's gotten into Harper."

Claire hadn't put off the expression of skepticism while she listened to his reasoning, her fingers still engaged in rhythmic moves. She concluded his speech with a roll of her eyes and sighed.

"Do you still think about her?" she asked, taking a challenging step towards him. "And don't lie to me, Leon."

The blond swallowed. This was serious. One wrong word and he would lose the woman he loved, and he simply couldn't stand the thought of it. His feelings for Ada had once been strong and engulfing, giving her the power to control his mind and actions with one sway of her hips. That had changed; Claire had changed it; but that didn't keep his mind from jumping back to the memory of the spy, whose form and scent had drilled so deep that it was hard to erase it.

"I do," he said with a steady voice as he watched Claire come closer. With a cocky smile and a head shake, he added, "But never for long. And never when _you_ are around."

A sly expression popped onto Claire's face when she reached him and her hands began to crawl up his chest. Slim fingers found the upper buttons of his shirt and undid them one by one—and very slowly.

"I accept that as a valid answer," she whispered before her teeth began to nibble on his earlobe. "Maybe I will just have to try harder, so you will stop thinking of her when you're _not_ with me."

She'd always had that special touch; that perfume of desire he had so long mistaken for admiration and respect, when it had obviously been _attraction_. Distracted by their friendship, he hadn't been aware of how her love potion had slowly crawled into his limbs and made him crave her. Hungrily. Desperately.

His mouth opened when the tip of her tongue found it, suckling on her lower lip, thirsty for her taste. Claire made a sound of need when he laid his arms around her and didn't wait for her approval to let his hands run along her spine and past the waistband of her pants. He grabbed two handsful of her butt and made her mewl against his lips.

"Come," she commanded and, fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt, she pulled him after her towards the table.

One arm around her tiny waist was enough to lift her to the surface and stand between her legs. Hands searching for the easiest and quickest way to get her undressed, he simply ripped her shirt open, miraculously sending only one of the buttons flying across the room. While his mouth was busy making love to hers, his fingers undid the hook of the bra on her back and slowly removed the garment with a soft tug on the straps.

"Leon," Claire moaned his name when his mouth lowered, softly brushing her neck and clavicle, until it met her breast.

The redhead raked her fingers through his full, blond hair, holding him in place as he caressed her right nipple with his tongue. His hand travelled down her stomach, right to her pants. With hasty urgency, he unbuttoned and unzipped her, dying to shove his hands into her panties.

He did.

He palpated.

And he felt her needy heat come apart in his palm.

"Fuck, Claire," he mumbled against the evident sign of arousal on her skin. "You're so wet."

She chuckled, because he was getting hard, too. She put her hand onto his growing bulge and rubbed, squeezed and massaged him, as his mouth bobbed to hers again. She kissed him violently, drinking of him and teasing him shamelessly until he began to pull on her waistband. With indelicate elegance, he freed her legs from the blue jeans and boots, throwing clothes and shoes onto the floor like the invaluable paper wrapper of a Christmas gift. Once she wore nothing but her panties, he took a moment to look at her, suck up all her beauty, and push the need for her to a painful, torturous limit.

He wanted to feel her.

Leon kissed her again, letting her cup his jaw in both hands as his left fingered its way around her panties and into her wet hole, while his right unzipped himself and pulled out his hard dick. With one thrust, he'd be inside of her, melting into the heat of her pleasure, drowning in her juices, and feeding her all his love. Claire, however, had other plans. With a cold hand on his naked chest, she pushed him away from her, giving him a bratty smirk as she whispered into his confused face.

"Not so fast, Mister Hero," she mewled and caressed the back of the hand he was holding his erection with. "Do me with your mouth first."

He felt like she had castrated him with her petition; cutting him off when he was so eager to just be inside of her, without even saying _please_ ; but no disappointment was too big to overcome when Claire Redfield asked you to go down on her and make her come. It was a compliment even, because she considered you were worthy to lick her to her orgasm.

"Yes, ma'am," Leon howled and began to place a line of kisses from her ear down to her shoulder, a line that reached over her breast and rushed down to her belly. After a quick flick over her belly button, he ran his tongue down to her sweet mound, where his breathy kisses resolutely replaced her panties as he began to pull them downwards.

"Oh, Leon," the redhead breathed quietly.

His tongue stroked her through the fabric of her panties, already wet with her love for him, before his fingers pulled the garment away for good and pushed them down her endlessly long legs. He covered the inners of her thighs with kisses and her breasts with loving caresses, raising the expectation and longing in his girlfriend to a limit close to exploding, and Claire squealed in his grip. Anxious fingers tangled in his hair tried to push him into her, but Leon resisted her urges only to torture her with pleasure, the same way she was torturing _him_.

"Please," the redhead cried. "Darling."

And he obeyed. Giving her labia a long, willing stroke upwards, he sucked up her wetness and left himself thirsty for more. Claire bowed back to let her firm, round breasts point up, right to heaven, and Leon flicked his thumbs over her nipples to worship her like the goddess she was. His eyes observed her from the hideout between her thighs, watching the play light and shadows performed on her beautiful body. She was so lovely, dressed in that creamy-white skin and those harmonic curves of femininity. He could spend hours counting the freckles on her body to make sure she hadn't lost any during the day, but now, he could only think of how good she felt when her tight inners stretched around him.

Leon grunted against her spot and sent his right hand downwards. After drawing playful circles around her entrance with the tip of his index finger, he dipped it into her core and began to please her with strong, slow moves. When his tongue finally—finally—brushed her clit, Claire's body spasmed under his touch.

"Oh, my god!"

She pushed his head harder into her, until the start of a beard around his lips scratched and tickled her skin. Leon, willing to choke on her pleasure, dove his tongue into her heat and licked a humid line back up to the sensitive nub. Hands and mouth all over her, he intensified his moves and rhythm, eager to make her _feel_ how much he adored her and how little he thought of other women in red dresses.

Claire rammed her heels into his shoulder blade as she came—so hard Leon jumped under the impact, burying his tongue deeper into her to catch her entire climax on the tip of it. With a soft chuckle on his wet lips, Leon slowly got up and leaned over his girlfriend's quivering body as soon as she relaxed again, placing kisses onto her flushed cheeks until she giggled in delight.

"Good?" He whispered against her feverish skin and earned himself another chuckle.

"Yeah," she replied slyly as her teeth sank into her lower lip because of that _something_ that was pressing hard against her. "Now come in."

He didn't want to make her beg, of course. She was too good to make her beg for her pleasure, and Leon automatically reached for her nape, cradling her head in his palm to pull her mouth to his. He kissed her with inquietude, trembling with need for her as his hand wandered down to his groin again. As Claire slung her arms and legs around him, he began to enter her in the most loving way, driven by lust and desire as much as by love.

They breathed each other's name as their sexes united, seemingly giving up on everything they were and knew, only to become one with the other body. Trapped in a state of ecstasy, Leon slowly embraced her slim figure, holding her thighs in place as he thrust into her depth. She was burning and slick and her inners welcomed him as though he had been cast from a mold made of her and Leon _knew_ that this was how heaven felt like.

If there was a sound that stood for pleasure and love, it definitely was the smacking that emerged from their bodies and that was currently filling the living room as they united in their lovemaking. Claire's arms reached over Leon's shoulders as she leaned back, giving him the chance to run his swollen lips over her nipples and nibble on them. She cried out under his sweet caress, digging her fingernails into his perfect back as her eyes fell shut. Leon felt he was close to collapsing. How long had it been since they'd last been together? Two months? Rather three?

Claire began to vibrate magically under him, stretching her legs out as she howled, "Baby, I'm coming. Can I come again?"

She could come as often, as hard and as loud as she wanted, because so would he. Hiding his face between her two bouncing breasts, he gasped his own orgasm against her tight skin as her arms looped around his head—holding him so close he could feel her heartbeat—and their tense bodies gave in to the immense waves of heat.

They clung tightly to each other, until the last drop of pleasure was drained from their figures.

* * *

"Wow," Leon gasped, still in awe when he had long pulled his pants back up. "This was… We should do that more often."

Claire was currently tugging her hair out of her shirt, letting it fall over her shoulders in a cascade of red. She laughed softly when she turned to face him.

"Yes, maybe."

"You know?" Leon suddenly appeared behind her, pulled her into his embrace and began to plant soft kisses onto her nape. "About what we spoke about earlier. Maybe you should send me some nudes of you so I won't have to keep my mind busy thinking of other women."

The short laugh rumbled loudly into his ear as Claire freed herself from his grip. It seemed that she hadn't found his comment funny whatsoever, as she didn't say a word when she pulled her own pants back up, limiting her reaction to a cold look over the shoulder.

"Here," she said as she handed him a piece of paper. "You mean something like this?"

Leon lowered his head a little, giving her an apologetic smirk from below as he took the paper and looked at it. The image blasted the smile off his face.

"What is this?"

Claire's eyes opened widely, giving her face a touch of innocence and purity as she turned to him.

"Oh?" she said and took a step towards him. "This is a picture of my uterus." She drew small circles onto the dark background until she seemed to have found what she was looking for. "This here."

Leon stared speechlessly at the ultrasound picture in his shaking hand, with those millions of thoughts running through his mind as he tried to comprehend the hidden meaning in her words. After checking that he was still breathing, he turned his face slightly to Claire, who was still looking slightly displeased.

"Is that nude enough?"

Leon's lips turned carefully into a tender smile as he understood the reason behind Claire's behavior the previous days.

"Do you mean you're…?" He mumbled as his finger pointed to her belly.

"Pregnant," Claire replied coldly.

He nodded repeatedly, as if the movement would help the thought sink in.

"Okay," he whispered and put a hand onto his chest. "And is it…?"

Claire's eyes widened in fury.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, if you dare ask me if _you_ are the father, I swear to god I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

His hand automatically reached for hers and caressed it until a smile bloomed on her face again.

"So, we're gonna have a baby?" He asked, still incredulously staring at the picture. Claire sighed in response.

"Yes, Leon," she said resolutely with a shimmer of tears in her eyes that disconcerted Leon somehow. "But I need to be absolutely sure that you're in this with me. I can accept if you don't want it and I can take care of it myself, but I don't think I can stand making plans with you and then find out later that you never really wanted it."

Leon's glance of disbelief wandered to his girlfriend. What was she saying?

"Claire, what are you even talking about? What makes you think I don't want it?" He asked, hesitant until the truth dawned on him. "Is it because of Ada?"

A heavy frown dressed Claire's face when Leon took her shoulders and turned her to face him, shaking her slightly as though he tried to make her wake up from a nightmare.

"Claire, I thought my explanation had been accepted," he muttered into her face as he lifted his hand to run the back of his fingers lovingly over her jawline.

She had been avoiding his gaze bravely so far, but the need for acceptance became too Claire's stubbornness to stand it and their eyes met again. She shrugged softly.

"I know what I said, but now that you know that there's this one coming," she said putting her palm onto her belly. "Maybe you want to change your mind."

The words hurt him more than he would have expected, as the redhead showed for the first time how bad she thought of him.

"Do you really think I would do that?"

Claire shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't know. We haven't been together for that long yet and maybe you don't know if I'm the woman you want to have children with."

Her voice was calm, almost threatening. Leon combed through her hair as he turned her face up and kissed her.

"If there's one woman on Earth I want to have children with, it's you, Claire."

He couldn't hold back the wide grin that tugged on his lips when the thought sank in deeper. They were going to have a baby; a pretty red-haired girl, maybe, with Claire's white skin and his chin.

"I love you."

His words seemed to blow all her doubt away, and Claire carefully returned the loving touch he was offering. With her eyes closed, she rubbed her nose against his and kissed him.

"So, about Sherry and her boyfriend…"

Leon shrugged, with his eyebrows lifted.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just the son of Albert Wesker who promised to kill your brother. I'm sure Chris told you about it."

Claire sucked in a breath. She had long decided she'd gotten enough bad news that night, and began to shake her head in resignation.

"Okay, I've heard enough."

Leon laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, love," he whispered and kissed her on the lips. "If he cares about Sherry, which I kinda think he does, he'll gladly babysit for us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, okay? This is just a dumb PWP, the first smut I write in a veeeeery long time. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if the ending came out too cheesy. This Leon was clearly inspired by Hunniper Queen [Default Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaultJane/works), as she has the very best post RE6 Leon (in all her RE works). Please go read her Hunniper fics because they're simply lovely! My Leon doesn't make justice to hers, sorry.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
